


Kagehina 1

by ShadowDahlia



Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, M/M, Sex Toys, Teasing, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDahlia/pseuds/ShadowDahlia
Summary: Doing what Hinata had told him, Kageyama carefully grabbed the smaller male‘s waist."It’s tiny," he voiced his thoughts.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu College Au on Insta [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930300
Comments: 3
Kudos: 327





	Kagehina 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my Haikyuu College au on Insta, you can find it [here](https://www.instagram.com/haikyuu_college.au/?hl=de).  
> If you haven‘t read my au, there might be parts of this work you don’t understand.

The next morning Kageyama woke up by a loud whining noise coming from Hinata. Tiredly turning around to face him, he mumbled,  
"What is it, boke?"

"My arm is stuck!" Kageyama heard Hinata complain.

Having turned around, Kageyama saw that Hinata‘s arm and shoulder were somehow stuck beneath the bed.

"You have to pull me out!" the smaller male pouted while arching his back in order to try getting out on his own one last time. 

Not trying to get distracted by Hinata’s bare legs, Kageyama stood up and sighed.  
"You’re really stupid, you know that?" he commented, while walking over to Hinata.

Hinata just pouted and replied,  
"Anyways, grab my waist and get me out of here."

Doing what Hinata had told him, Kageyama carefully grabbed the smaller male‘s waist.  
"It’s tiny," he voiced his thoughts. From Hinata just came a very high pitched giggle as a response.

Not wasting anytime Kageyama pulled Hinata away from under the bed, surprisingly with no resistance from his apparently stuck arm.

"So what did you want to get from underneath the bed anyways?" Kageyama asked sitting down on the bed with Hinata.

A cheeky grin formed on Hinata’s face again. The same kind Kageyama thought he had seen on Hinata’s face yesterday shortly before they went to sleep.

"This here," Hinata whispered innocently as he pulled out a green object from behind his back.

A piece of a mistletoe.

"W-why?" Kageyama just asked, staring at the object as if it was some kind of alien. 

Hinata, still grinning, then quickly pushed Kageyama onto his bed, so that he was lying on his back. In one quick movement he sat on top of Kageyama’s crotch, looking directly into his eyes. 

Holding the mistletoe over both of their heads, Hinata smiled,  
"That’s why!"

He pressed his lips onto Kageyama’s, who was still in a state of shock. However, when he slowly understood what was going on, he began to kiss Hinata back. 

This was exactly what he had been fantasizing about a lot.

"I guess I have some explaining to do... Yama, all the teasing was on purpose. You‘re the boke here for not getting that," Hinata pouted after pulling away and throwing the mistletoe to the ground.

"W-what teasing?" Kageyama just replied dumbfounded.

Sighing Hinata answered,  
"Mmmh... The good night kiss, I wasn‘t that drunk... And me constantly grabbing your arm and touching you... Oh and also everything that happened yesterday."

"S-seriously?" Kageyama just blurted out, being shocked. 

Turned out that innocent Hinata wasn’t that innocent.

"Yes... See... I never slept with anyone before, but I really want to do it with you," the orange haired male explained, sulking.

"I- Okay. Let’s do it," Kageyama mumbled, face turning bright red. He couldn’t deny Hinata, he just liked him too much. 

Deep down however he was a bit disappointed that Hinata didn’t say the three words; I like you.

"Really?!" Hinata beamed, looking like the sun itself. His whole face was basically glowing with happiness.

Kageyama just nodded again, where as Hinata finally bent over to him and placed a short kiss on his lips.

"But I’ve never done it either... So..." Kageyama mumbled again.

"It’s fine, I‘m prepared for everything," Hinata explained, making the black haired male wonder what he meant.

However, Kageyama decided to not further ask about it and grabbed Hinata’s waist again to pull him closer on his lap.

"I like touching you here," he whispered, the blush on his face slowly fading.  
"Then do it more," Hinata replied.

They both were awfully nervous.

However, Hinata then wiggled around a bit, bending over to the nightstand and opening the drawer, willing to explain to Kageyama what he meant with he prepared for everything.

"I was hoping that this would happen one day so I started preparing myself for you in the last few weeks," he added while pulling out an adult toy.

Quite the big one even. It was only slightly smaller than Kageyama himself.

Hinata was a little devil, not an angel.  
Kageyama was sure of that.

He just stared at the toy in disbelief, asking,  
"Y-you... You used this on yourself?"

Hinata nodded, replying,  
"Yes. It was quite difficult in the beginning but now I can take it all in!"

The smaller male looked a bit too proud of that achievement. 

Seeing Kageyama’s interest in the object, he leaned closer to the back haired male and whispered,  
"Should I show you?"

Still in disbelief, Kageyama nodded, being in some sort of trance.

"But you have to kiss me first or otherwise I won’t get in the mood!" Hinata pouted, pulling away from the taller male again. 

As if some sort of demon possessed him, Kageyama quickly kissed Hinata, still holding his waist tightly. He wasn’t quite good at that since it was his first time but Hinata didn’t seem to mind.  
He was happy that he was able to share such a meaningful thing with him.

Kissing again, Kageyama and Hinata both melted into the kiss. They were longing for each other. While Kageyama experimented and shoved his tongue into Hinata‘s mouth, the smaller male meanwhile fumbled in his drawer again to catch the needed essentials. 

Having found the lube and the condoms blindly, Hinata moved a centimeter away to moan cutely,  
"I really want it now."

"Then show me," Kageyama moaned back, hands firmly pressed on Hinata‘s waist.

Hinata then rose up a bit to get rid of his undies. Pushing them down slowly he bit his lower lip while Kageyama’s eyes were strictly focused on Hinata‘s lower half.

"Stop teasing," he complained when Hinata still didn’t let his underwear completely down.

"You liked me teasing you before," he remarked suggestively, hinting at all the times he had flirted with him. 

Finally pulling the underwear completely down and removing it, Hinata started smiling cheekily, while Kageyama began staring at the smaller male‘s cock.

"Yama... Can you help me with the preparations?" Hinata then fake whined, the grin not leaving his face.

"S-sure," Kageyama replied, not certain in which way he should help. 

However, Hinata quickly showed him what he meant, giving Kageyama the lube. Turning around and getting on all fours, Hinata presented his tight little hole to Kageyama.

"Prepare me please... while I suck you," Hinata grinned, slowly opening Kageyama‘s zipper. Anticipating the black haired male’s dick, he also pulled the boxers down, so that Kageyama‘s dick suddenly sprung free and slightly slapped Hinata’s cheek. He wasn’t even surprised that Kageyama was already this hard. He was too. They both were pent up and it showed.

"Finger me please," Hinata begged, while Kageyama wondered where he had learned all of that. 

Getting ready to grand Hinata’s wish, Kageyama poured lube onto his fingers. He had seen tons of videos of men getting fingered; he just had to copy that.  
However, he was interrupted when Hinata suddenly started licking his cock.

"F-fuck," Kageyama groaned, forgetting about his plan, but he got reminded when Hinata stopped again to say,  
"Fingers... Yama."

Getting back to lick Kageyama’s dick, Hinata wiggled his ass a bit more.

He was a little tease.

Meanwhile, Kageyama slowly pressed his middle finger against Hinata’s entrance. When he heard a whine from him, Kageyama knew that it was time to push it in. Having done that, he stayed still for a short moment to let Hinata get used to it. Afterwards, he carefully started thrusting his finger in and out. Maybe even a bit too careful for Hinata’s taste, but the smaller male was occupied with Kageyama’s dick, so he didn’t really get to complain.

While Kageyama continued doing his job, Hinata finally gathered the courage to take the cock into his mouth. Putting in only the tip at first, Hinata wanted to make sure to not gag. 

This obviously was also his first time sucking a cock, so Kageyama surely didn’t expect him to deepthroat, but with a calm and steady breathing, Hinata tried going deeper. 

While he did so, Kageyama almost forgot thrusting his finger in and out. This new sensation overwhelmed him. Only when Hinata let out a muffled moan, mouth full of half of Kageyama’s cock, he came back to his senses. 

Remembering his mission, he decided that Hinata was ready for a second finger. Slowly pushing his digit finger in, Kageyama watched Hinata‘s hole stretching in awe.

"Yama, you need to scissor me," Hinata then moaned after having let go of Kageyama’s cock.  
"Yeah," Kageyama replied, still awestruck. 

While doing what Hinata had told him, he still kept an eye on Hinata’s hole. It looked quite mesmerizing. 

When the smaller male got back to sucking his cock, Kageyama this time tried to not lose focus.

Continuing to finger Hinata, Kageyama slowly lost his patience. When he heard Hinata letting out another desperate muffled moan, Kageyama knew that the smaller male felt the same. 

Pushing in a final digit, Kageyama impatiently prepared Hinata more. He couldn’t wait to see Hinata’s hole swallowing the dildo (and hopefully later his cock).

As the minutes passed Hinata could feel his behind getting more and more relaxed. Knowing he was ready, he finally took Kageyama’s cock out of his mouth to moan,  
"Gimme... lube, Yama."

Surprised Kageyama obliged, where as Hinata poured a good amount of it on the dildo which had been lying next to him the whole time.

"Fingers out," he moaned again, making Kageyama immediately listen.

"Now look closely," Hinata added as he brought the dildo towards his entrance. Sliding it in, he let out a few cute moans until the whole dildo was seated tightly in him.

"It’s in," Hinata moaned when finishing. 

Looking at Hinata’s stretched asshole did something to Kageyama, so that he slowly grabbed the last centimeter of the dildo still looking out of Hinata’s ass.

"Can I move it?" he groaned fascinated, with his other hand pulling Hinata‘s cheeks further apart.

Hinata nodded and moaned:  
"Slowly."

Hearing that, Kageyama started moving the toy, pushing it slowly in and out of Hinata‘s tight hole.

"You’re swallowing it," he whispered in awe, where as Hinata replied,  
"I-I told you, I trained."

Being too focused on the toy inside of him, Hinata abandoned Kageyama’s hard cock, but it wasn’t like Kageyama cared. The visual stimulation of Hinata‘s stretched asshole was enough anyways.

"F-faster," the orange haired male moaned, pushing his ass back onto the toy. Kageyama immediately obliged, pushing the toy in and out quicker, but it didn’t stop Hinata from pushing himself back on the toy.

Little moans escaped his lips as the minutes passed and Kageyama kept on fucking him with the dildo.

At some point, Kageyama needed more than just the visual pleasure, so he groaned,  
"Hina... Can we do the real thing now?"

"Y-yes, please fuck me," Hinata moaned as a response, while still moving onto the toy. 

However, when pushed back again, Kageyama had removed it already, so that Hinata was left with feeling emptiness in him. A whine left his lips, while Kageyama grabbed a condom.

When Kageyama slipped away from underneath Hinata to prepare himself, he accidentally ripped the first condom. In that moment he was glad that Hinata wasn’t facing him yet. 

The second try was successful, so that he could finally move on to lubing himself up.   
Done with that, he saw that Hinata was still next to him, waiting on all fours.

"What position do you prefer?" Kageyama then asked, almost being embarrassed.

"You can choose," the smaller male replied out of breath.

"I... want to look at you then... If it’s not too hard on your body," Kageyama explained, hoping that Hinata would say yes.

"You like kisses, right? I could kiss you the whole time if we do it facing each other," he added nervously. 

As if he was struck by a lightning, Hinata then turned around onto his back. Smiling he replied,  
"Yes, I want a kith."

Stretching his arms out cutely to signal Kageyama to come closer, Hinata’s beam never left his face. He looked genuinely content in that moment.

Being influenced by Hinata‘s cute puppy face again, Kageyama immediately started hovering above the orange haired male. Brushing their lips against each other once again, Hinata whispered,  
"Put it in, Yama."

Kageyama just nodded and started kissing Hinata to distract him from the uncomfortableness he might‘ve felt when he pushed the tip in. 

Being a moaning mess, Hinata kissed Kageyama back as hard as he could, while he felt himself getting filled up. 

Lucky Hinata only felt a little bit of discomfort and not pain, when Kageyama bottomed out.

"You feel good," Kageyama moaned, almost being overwhelmed by the tight heat around him. He could come any second, but was willing to hold back. He wanted to pleasure Hinata as much as possible.

"You too," Hinata whispered, eyes glowing happily.

"I really took all of you in," he smiled as he touched the area where he and Kageyama were connected.

Kageyama didn‘t move for quite a while to let Hinata get used to him, while the smaller male still touched his stretched rim in a proud way.

Also growing impatient, he moaned:  
"Yama... please fuck me now."

Kageyama nodded and then slowly pulled half way out, just to thrust back in carefully. He just didn’t want to hurt Hinata. 

He continued doing that for quite a while until Hinata moaned,  
"You can go faster now..."

Listening to him, Kageyama finally sped up, so that the sound of skin slapping against each other finally filled the room.

"So... good," Kageyama groaned as he felt Hinata’s hole twitching. 

Being overwhelmed by the new sensation, Hinata didn’t manage to answer anything besides loud moans,  
"Aaaah- Yama- ahhhhh."

Speeding up even more, Kageyama could feel himself getting closer to his orgasm. However, he still tried holding back, since he didn’t want this moment to end. He just kept on fucking into Hinata‘s hole deeply.

Kageyama groaned again and finally locked lips with Hinata again. As the kiss grew more heated, Kageyama pushed his tongue into the other‘s mouth. Hinata let Kageyama have the control of the kiss quickly, since to him it felt good letting Kageyama care for both of his ends.  
Feeling Kageyama fucking into him deeply, while also exploring his mouth with his tongue, made Hinata feel like he was trapped in between Kageyama. It was heaven to him.

When Kageyama grabbed Hinata’s tiny waist again, he began pushing him back on his cock. Hinata let out a surprised yelp and every thrust became harder and more intense, but he would be lying if he said he hated it. His toes started to curl as more and more waves on intense pleasure crashed over him as Kageyama hit his prostate straight on.

"Y-yama!" he yelped again as the pleasure almost became too much.

"Close," Kageyama groaned as a response, continuing to thrust into Hinata’s heat.

"M-me, too," Hinata moaned, whereas Kageyama directly started touching Hinata’s neglected cock. Stroking it in the same pace as he fucked Hinata, Kageyama could soon feel the orange haired male clenching.

"Fuck," Kageyama moaned before he finally came into the condom.

It didn’t take long for Hinata to also come with a loud moan, spilling his seed all over his own upperbody.

Riding out of their orgasms, Kageyama and Hinata slowly caught their breaths again. 

Still staying inside of Hinata, Kageyama let himself fall onto the smaller male’s chest. He was a bit exhausted.

Hinata smiled contently and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck.

"I‘m very happy that you‘re my boyfriend now!" he said tiredly. 

Hearing that, Kageyama felt like he was wide awake again, exhaustion leaving his body quicky.

"B-boyfriend?" he stuttered, not believing what Hinata had just said.

"Yes, boyfriend. We slept with each other, of course we‘re boyfriends now!" Hinata smiled.

"So, you like me?" Kageyama replied, still shocked.

"Of course I do! I don’t sleep with people I don’t like," Hinata protested, crooking his head.

"Boke, you have to tell me that! I thought you just wanted to have some fun," Kageyama sighed, but being relieved deep down.

"Oh... No, I like you Yama! I want you to take me on a date!" Hinata replied happily. 

A smile formed on Kageyama’s face as he answered,  
"This is the best Christmas present ever... I like you too, you know."

Hearing that, Hinata stared to giggle and then pressed a loving kiss on Kageyama’s lips again.

"Thank you," he mumbled. 

When no reply came from his boyfriend, Hinata saw that Kageyama was about to doze off.

"Hey, at least pull out before you sleep!" he protested.

Kageyama just chucked quietly.  
  
_________

When Suga and the others came back to the dorms a few days later and saw Hinata and Kageyama being closer than ever, Suga knew that he had been at least the matchmaker for this couple.


End file.
